1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic circuit and an electronic system, and more particularly, relates to a touch processor circuit that is configured to sense an action accompanying a contact or proximity toward a touch screen and to process a signal generated according to the action.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of electronic devices or electronic systems are being used recently. An electronic device or an electronic system performs it own function according to operations of various electronic circuits included therein.
A touch screen system is an example of electronic system that is widely used. The touch screen system may include a display device and a touch sensor disposed on the display device. The touch sensor is used to sense whether an object such as a human's hand or a stylus pen makes contact therewith or approaches thereto. That is, the touch sensor that is a portion of an input device may be used to provide a user interface. For example, the touch sensor may include a capacitive sensor having a capacitance component varying in response to a contact or proximity of an object.
The touch screen system may further include a touch processor circuit to process a signal generated in response to sensing of the touch sensor. For example, when the touch sensor includes a capacitive sensor, the touch processor circuit may convert an analog signal, which has a voltage value varying according to a variation in a capacitance component, into a digital value. The digital value may be provided to an operation processing device (e.g., a central processing unit (CPU), an application processor (AP), or the like), which is included in the touch screen system or is separately provided from the touch screen system. The operation processing device may calculate a position where a contact or proximity occurs or duration of time when a contact or proximity occurs, based on the digital value. The operation processing device may perform and process various operations based on the calculation result and may provide a service to a user.
A touch screen system is utilized in various fields. Especially, the touch screen system may be widely applied to mobile devices such as a portable terminal, a smart phone, or the like. When the touch screen system is applied to the mobile device, the touch screen system needs be implemented to occupy a small area and to consume a small amount of power.